kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
045. The Butler, Disturbed
The Butler, Disturbed (その執事、移動, Sono Shitsuji, Idō) is Chapter 45 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary There is a loud knock coming from the cellar room, and the servants prepare to attack whomever is behind the door. Meanwhile, with Ciel Phantomhive and the other guests, Karl Woodley expresses his disbelief of a thirteenth person, when he is interrupted by Baldroy and Finnian who claim they have caught a "suspicious looking guy", whom they have bound in rope. While everyone expresses their shock at there actually being a thirteenth person, Ciel greets the man, revealing him to be Father Jeremy Rathbone, whom he knows personally. Karl is instantly suspicious of Jeremy, declaring Jeremy must be responsible for the crimes, but Jeremy calmly denies such, asking Baldroy to open his bag (as he is still bound by rope), and it is revealed that his bag contains the owl Sebastian Michaelis had sent with a letter. Ciel reads the letter, announcing that Sebastian had anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy. Unwilling to trust a simple letter, Grimsby Keane demands proof that Jeremy could not have committed the murders. As proof, Jeremy asks that Finnian search his pocket and show his ticket for the play The Lady of the Lake that was performed the evening before at the Lyceum Theatre in London. Jeremy then says that, even if he traveled with a hansom cab, it would take over two hours to get to Phantomhive Manor, but Baldroy is suspicious about it. Jeremy answers that there are a lot of means to travel like walking or swimming, even if it may be impossible for normal beings. Arthur Conan Doyle declares that because of that, it would be impossible for Jeremy to be involved in the murders. Having received enough evidence that Jeremy is not involved in the murders, he is released from the ropes that were binding him, and Jeremy is brought up to speed on what has happened. Jeremy then requests to see the bodies, as "they will eloquently tell him nothing but the truth". Arthur gets up from his seat to take Jeremy to the cellar, but Jeremy requests for the bodies to be placed in separate rooms, as all three bodies together would interfere with their sents, as well as the heavy smell of wine in the cellar. In a short interlude, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian discuss Jeremy. Baldroy is annoyed and suspicious with Jeremy, but Finnian feels that they can trust him, although Finnian does not know why he feels that way. Mey-Rin agrees with Baldroy that Finnian is too trusting. Back with Ciel and the rest of the guests, Jeremy requests to see the bodies in the order that they were killed. Characters in Order of Appearance *Finnian *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Karl Woodley *Ciel Phantomhive *Jeremy Rathbone *Irene Diaz *Grimsby Keane *Charles Grey *Arthur Conan Doyle *Lau *Ran-Mao *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation es:Capítulo 45 pl:045. Ten kamerdyner jest niespokojny! it:Capitolo 45 Category:Chapters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc